


Hoping and Hurting

by lreggiani00



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x09, F/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lreggiani00/pseuds/lreggiani00
Summary: Betty used to have no idea what it means to be in a couple; she used to think it was going around holding hands or have someone to kiss goodbye. But now she know what it means, even if she isn’t part of one anymore.Post Canon of 2x09





	Hoping and Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how much this "thing" seems depressing, but I wasn't feeling well and this came out  
> I'm also sorry, because this is awfully short

Betty used to have no idea what it means to be in a couple; she used to think it was going around holding hands or have someone to kiss goodbye. But now she know what it means, even if she isn’t part of one anymore.

She see the hidden meaning in Archie and Veronica’s relationship and in their continuous support of the other, even in stupid decision like the Red Circle. She see the love in Cheryl’s eyes, but she don’t want to let her know that she knows, or her cousin will threaten her.

Betty search love in everyone other’s life, because she knows that, if she search it in hers, she’ll think of Jughead and it is enough painful when she doesn’t think about him. Being apart from him isn’t the worst part, they weren’t together all the time even when they were in the honeymoon phase; the part she hates the most is being unable to tell him when something great happens in her life, or call him when dealing with her mother is too stressful. She even miss the silly texts or photos of his daily life, or the way he used to ask her something without saying a word. She misses him, she misses his touch, she misses their complicity, she misses everything he means to her.

When the feeling of lost became too overwhelming, she tries to remember the relief and the surprise that she experienced in their first kiss, or the warm feeling inside her belly that she proved when his hand found his place on her neck or on her shoulder. She knows that it is just an illusion of what she used to feel when he was really there, but it’s the only thing that she still have of their relationship, if she doesn’t count her broken heart.

She keeps hurting herself thinking about him and their memories together, but, most important, digging her nails in the palms of her hands. She had tried to stop it and she could when he was there supporting her, but now that she is by her own, she can’t fight it anymore.

The four little crescent moon shaped cuts in her palms are 24/7 red and she is stupefied that no one had already noticed them. She is always stressed: firstly the Black Hood and the first break-up with Jughead, than the car race against the Ghoulies and their make-up, at the end the Serpents, her dance and their second break-up. This time he had said that they’ll be on-again and off-again until it sticks and deeply she knows that they still love each other, but in a very difficult situation. She has to add her mother-stress and the one procured by the Black Hood to the equation.

The December weather helps her to cover the signs in her hands with the long-sleeved cardigan and jumpers; she used to never used that ones for the same reason because now she wears them: they cover her hands. She has seen the way he had looked at her when they exchanged their Christmas present, because he know that somewhat must be out of place if she wears them. He knows she hates have her hands covered when she is busy, but he didn’t asked anything.

She hasn’t seen him since that day, but his present, mostly the card with it, has put a strong hope in her heart and she can’t shake it away. The messages she has just received this morning, the Christmas one, are even more hope-giving: firstly it’s “thank you for the type writer, maybe it was too much” , than he has added a series on the kind of I’m sorry and I want to apologise for overreacting, the last one is “I’ll be at Pop’s tomorrow afternoon until 7, I’ll wait for you”. She knows that she’ll go, even though it’ll lead to more hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a comment, you'll make me the happiest person alive


End file.
